Ainz-sama Zettai Zetsumei!
by SebasNyan
Summary: Non-canon Vol.12, Ainz Ooal Gown comes back from the Dwarven Mountains, and continues to strengthen Nazarick. Meanwhile, the Slane Theocracy is on high alert, as more and more outrageous news about the powerful undead reaches their ears. How will Ainz deal with the Slane Theocracy's trump card, Zesshi Zetsumei?
1. Prologue

"AINS-SAMA!"

Albedo shouted at the top of her lungs. The pressure from her bloodlust is enough to make even the most exalted of adventurers, the adamantite adventurers collapse like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

Her opponent however, simply smirked without a hint of backing down. Her title as the strongest human in the world was not just for show.

Ainz could do nothing but watch the events unfold before him. This would be the greatest pinch Ainz Ooal Gown has ever been in since he came to the New World.


	2. Chapter 1

Ainz slowly sat in his chair and let out a sigh. Truthfully, he wanted to take a nice long nap. And he thought he deserved one. But being an undead, he had no need for naps, nor could he take them. A lot has happened during the year after the war on the Katze Plains. The Empire has become a vassal state of the Sorcerer's Kingdom. Adventurer training has been a huge success. The Kingdom is about to fall any day. And Aura and Shalltear are progressing well in the Azerlisia Mountains, where the dwarves reside.

At first, Ainz was hesitant to bring Shalltear and Aura to the Azerlisia Mountains. After all, they were the two guardians who were the least reserved when it came to looking down on creatures who are not originally from Nazarick. It will be hard to keep these two in check, which will certainly antagonize the dwarves. Especially after the events on the Katze Plains. However, Demiurge already had his hands full in the Empire, Albedo is working hard sorting out everything in E-Rantel, and Cocytus was busy training the lizardmen.

Just as Ainz was wondering what to do, he vaguely remembered Cocytus mentioning that one of the lizardmen has lived and trained with the dwarves before he went back to the lizardmen village. Great, I can bring him with me, Ainz thought. Since the dwarves know him and he is familiar with their ways, it will be much easier to become friendly with the dwarves. Furthermore, even though the lizardmen were not originally from Nazarick either, at least they have already pledged loyalty to Ainz, and as such, Shalltear and Aura would not give him too much trouble as long as he remained loyal to Nazarick. He can act as the middleman, preventing a direct confrontation between the dwarves and Shalltear and Aura. It will be killing two birds with one stone.

Of course with the strength of Nazarick, there was no need to be afraid even if the dwarves were hostile. A single guardian could easily wipe out all of the dwarves in the Azerlisia Mountains. Indeed, that's what Shalltear had proposed.

"Ainz-sama, there is no need for your greatness to deal with the dwarves personally. I will make sure that the dwarves will swear loyalty in 3 days. If they plan to rebel, I will simply kill them one by one until they understand their place."

Ever since that horribly embarassing incident when Shalltear was brainwashed, she has been desperately looking for an opportunity to prove her worth and her loyalty.

Aura nodded in agreement.

"You can just leave a simple task like subjugating the dwarves to us, Ainz-sama."

Of course, Shalltear and Aura had a point. To Ainz Ooal Gown, the only lives that really matter were the ones in Nazarick. The rest of the world can be sacrificed and he wouldn't care. It didn't really matter if some of the dwarves died, as long as there were still enough smiths to create weapons and armour. Subjugation by force was by far the easiest and fastest method, given the overwhelming strength of Nazarick.

However, Ainz wasn't sure if that was the direction he wanted to take. Although taking over the world was not something Ainz originally intended himself, if there was a reason he is going through with this other than not wanting to disappoint the NPCs, it would be to spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown throughout the New World in hopes of possibly finding his past comrades, or at least some other players from the real world.

Since the establishment of the Sorcerer Kingdom, there has been no changes made to the laws in E-Rantel. This was because Ainz has not decided on a national policy. If Ainz could delegate everything else to Albedo and Demiurge, the matter of how to run this country was a matter which Ainz could not evade. He will have to decide on the direction himself.

A flash of inspiration came to Ainz after his meeting with the Adventurer Guildmaster, Pluton Ainzach. Most of his discussion with Ainzach was an impovisation, but after he went back to Nazarick and carefully thought about things, the more excited he became.

To begin with, he has promised Ainzach from the Adventurer's Guild to provide training, adequate compensation, and help with magical equipment, allowing them to become true "adventurers", explorating the unknown, instead of grinding the same monsters day after day in a dreamless job. He has also declared that all races, whether they are humans or demi-humans would be all equal under the rule of Nazarick. It would not make sense for him to make everyone else into slaves, while only letting adventurers live out their dreams.

Of course, since Ainz has absolute power, he could easily go back on his word, and no one can do anything about it. But he would be known as a lying tyrant. Ainz didn't really care what the residents of the New World thought of him. But what if one of his guildmates was in this world? What would they think of the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild they worked so hard to create become dirtied by Ainz's actions? No, Ainz cannot let that happen. People can say what they want about him, but there is no way he will ruin the good name of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Rather, he will make the whole world revere the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. He will create an utopia. An utopia where those who are not in the dominion of the Sorcerer Kingdom will beg to join. An utopia he would be proud to show off to any of his guildmates, even his idol, the player he respects the most, Touch-me-san. That's the kind of kingdom he will create.

That is why Ainz did not want to simply subjugate the dwarves by force. If possible, he wants to make them join by themselves. Just as the Empire voluntarily became a vassal of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Ainz laughed at himself for his grandiose amibitions. If it was Satoru Suzuki, such a dream would be impossible. No, to even have such a dream is beyond ridiculous. Putting aside a low level salary man like Satoru, even the manager... No, even the CEO of a large multinational conglomerate would not be able to achieve an utopia for everyone under his wing. In fact, the more profit he makes for the shareholders, the more he tends to take advantage of low-wage foreign workers in slave like conditions from foreign countries.

But for Ainz Ooal Gown, this was possible. Not only did he possess the great strength of Nazarick as well as a proficiency in hudnreds of types of magic, he had the support of two of the most intelligent beings in the world; Demiurge and Albedo. That was why it was possible.

That said, Ainz did not want to explain all this to the NPCs. Their opinion of him was already far above the clouds. Without his passive skill to calm all his emotions when they reach a certain level, he undoubted would've collapsed from the pressure already. The last thing he wanted was to raise the expectations of the NPCs even more. Who knows what would happen then?

Still, Ainz needed a reason to reject Shalltear's proposal. Although no one would complain or disobey him if he simply said "No", he still wanted to give a reason that the guardians would accept, or else he would feel like he is forcing the creations of his comrades, the children of his comrades to do something against their will.

"Ainz-sama...?"

Ainz thought of a response.

"Shalltear, you and Aura are undoubtedly strong, even amongst those in Nazarick. It would be easy for you to subjugate the dwarves by force. However, what can you two gain from this? Killing such low level dwarves will not give you any experience. Subjugating the dwarves is not the most important thing. What I want is for you two to learn something. As my most trusted subordinates, if you two can learn something, that is worth more than subjugating 10 other species. That is why instead of subjugation by force, I want you two to win over the dwarves with soft power. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ainz-sama! We will do our best!"

Shalltear and Aura replied in unison. You can tell they were both extremely excited and happy after Ainz said that they were his most trusted subordinates.

"Oh, and Cocyutus, I want you to get that lizardman – Zenberu was it? I want him to come with us and introduce us to the dwarves."

" Yes. Ainz. sama."

Ainz breathed a sigh of relief seeing that he made the right response. Of course, being an undead, he couldn't really breathe.


	3. Chapter 2

The Adventurer's Guild. No matter which country you went to, the one thing you would find in common would be the Adventurer's Guild. The guilds are neutral and are not under the control of any government.

However, Ainz convinced the E-Rantel guildmaster Pluton Ainzach to allow Ainz to incorporate the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild into the Sorcerer's Kingdom.

To show his sincerity, Ainzach proceeded to explain in detail how the Adventurer's Guild works, and furthermore, he reveals to Ainz his secret meetings with the Magician's Guilds' guildmaster, Theo Lachesil. Since he thought that Ainz already knew about these meetings, it was better to simply be honest so that Ainz will trust him. It was also so that Ainz will allow him and his old friend, Theo Lachesil to become adventurers again, this time as true adventurers, going to explore the unknown.

Adventurers are separated into different classes; Copper, Iron, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Mythril, Orichalcum and Adamantite.

Adamantite Adventurers, the adventurers at the very top of the ladder, close to reaching the heroic level, are what all adventurers aspire to be, yet few will ever become one. Before Ainz took over E-Rantel, there were 3 Adamantite adventurer teams in the Kingdom, including Momon's Darkness. The Empire has the Silver Thread Birds, and the Eight Ripples. Although the Eight Ripples cannot be considered strong enough to be Admantite adventurers individually, because of their team work, we can call them an Adamantite level team. Even so, if we counted all of the known Adamantite adventurer teams, they number less than 10. And no country would have the good fortune of having more than 3 Admantite teams. Each Adamantite level adventurer would be worth a thousand troops.

Orichalcum Adventurers on the other hand, while still considered elites, are relatively more common. You can usually find 4-5 Orichalcum teams in every large city. Experienced Orichalcum adventurers can take on powerful monsters such as the gigant basilisk. Each Orichalcum adventurer was equivalent to about 700 troops.

Mithril Adventurers are the lowest tier of adventurers still considered as elite. In smaller cities without Adamantite or Orichalcum adventurers, the Mithril teams would be the most senior and authoritative within the guild. A team of Mithril adventurers can handle an elder lich, and Mithril adventurers are as strong as 300 troops.

Platinum, Gold, and Silver Adventurers form the intermediate tier of adventurers. The most any normal person could ever hope to achieve no matter how much hard work they put in would be around Gold level. Though not as respected as the top tier elite adventurers, these adventurers can still make a decent living. Thus many people train hard and end up working as an intermediate tier adventure. Of course, there are also a few promising young adventurers who are still gaining the experience and prestige needed to reach the elite tier of adventurers.

Finally, we have the Iron and Copper Adventurers. Though you can always see many Iron and Copper plates in the guild, the turnover rate is very high. Many young men and women come and apply to become an adventurer, after listening to tales and legends of the mighty Adamantite adventurers. However, most would quit after a short while, after realizing how difficult and dangerous being an adventurer really was, and that it wasn't anywhere near as glorious as they had once thought. Still, these beginners can be helpful in taking out weak creatures such as skeletons, or provide relatively cheap protection for people without a lot of money, leaving more important jobs for the higher tier adventurers.

The city of E-Rantel, having been an important trading hub at the border of three countries, as well as being in the vicinity of the dangerous Forest of Tob and Katze Plains, boasted a very large and robust Adventurer's Guild that could rival even the one in the Capital. Many aspiring adventurers come to E-Rantel from all over the country in hopes of catching the eye of an experienced elite adventurer so that he could study under him, while others come for the abundance of lucrative jobs. In total, E-Rantel boasted over 1,000 adventurer teams. If we exclude the Adamantite team "Darkness", E-Rantel was still home to 5 Orichalcum teams, 15 Mithril teams, 70 Platinum teams, 120 Gold teams, 250 Silver teams, and over 600 Iron and Copper teams.

Ainzach also explained the existence of workers. Workers were, for the most part, just like adventurers. However, because there are various restrictions put on Adventurers, like not being allowed to take tasks that are political in nature, or to cast healing spells on people who can not afford them, some people choose to leave the Adventurer's Guild and form their own teams, as well as their own contacts and clients. Because adventurers at the Adamantite level, are so rare and important, they are usually given quite a bit of leeway for their actions. As a result, there was no reason for an Adamantite ranked adventurer to become a worker. Thus the highest level of workers you would find would be Orichalcum-level workers. That said, there weren't any Iron or Copper level workers either, simply because they are too weak to work by themselves. Most of the workers were around the Gold and Platinum level.

Due to being at the border between the Kingdom, the Empire and the Theocracy, there E-Rantel was also the perfect place for workers to thrive. Workers were often hired to spy on another country, or otherwise operate in an area not under their own control. Because there are no official records of workers, there is no exact count on the number of workers active in E-Rantel. That said, around 200 worker teams (with 1 Orichalcum team, 4 Mithril teams, around 30 Platinum, 80 Gold, and the rest Silver) would be as good an estimate as any.

Unfortunately, soon after E-Rantel fell to the Sorcerer Kingdom, most of the adventurers fled to other cities. Others, thinking that the fall of the Re-Estize Kingdom was near, defected to the Baharuth Empire. Not even a third of the Adventurers are left in E-Rantel. But what hurts the most was that the quality of adventurers also dropped considerably. This was understandable, as the stronger adventurers also had an easier time moving, as they have the money, the contacts, and also the reputation to be easily accepted into another Adventurer's Guild. Of the original 5 Orichalcum and 15 Mithril teams, only a single Mithril team, lead by an adventurer by the name of Moknak was left. And all the worker teams seems to have gone in hiding.

This was not good news for Ainz, who wanted a strong Adventurer's Guild to show off to the rest of the world.


	4. Chapter 3

"W-w-w-what did you say?! There is no way that's possible!"

Maximilian Oreio Lagier shouted, unable to control his feelings. Being one of the most powerful people in the Slane Theocracy as the Cardinal of Darkness, Maximilian has attended many of these meetings since the undead sorcerer Ainz Ooal Gown suddenly appeared and thrown the world into Chaos a year ago.

Ever since the first meeting where they learned that Ainz Ooal Gown possessed hundreds of high level undeads and had a spell that could destroy an entire wing of the Kingdom's Royal Army, the members in the room have been bombarded with outrageous rumours of the impossible feats of Ainz Ooal Gown, but all have been proven to be true.

By all means, Maximilian should have been used to these outrageous reports on the Sorcerer Kingdom by now. Yet, this was something that Maximilian could not accept no matter what.

"They are registering 20 Adamantite teams from E-Rantel and 10 Adamantite teams from Arwintar to the Adventurer's Festival?! That's more than double the number of Adamantite teams in existence! And none of the Adamantite teams are working for the Sorcerer Kingdom, other than Momon's Darkness. There's a limit to how ridiculous a claim you can make!"

If there was one shred of luck left for humanity after the appearance of Ainz Ooal Gown, it would be the fact that most of the adventurers escaped his domain before he could take full control. Most of the adventurers fled E-Rantel the moment the news of the war on the Katze Plains reached their ears, and as a last act of defiance, the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix secretly sent off all the Adventurers in the Empire before submitting to the Sorcerer Kingdom and becoming its vassal. Jircniv held on to the last faint hope that if all of humanity's finest warriors could escape, then there is still a chance that one day they may be able to kill Ainz Ooal Gown and overthrow the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Thus, while it was known that the Adventurer's Guilds of E-Rantel and Arwintar both fell to Ainz Ooal Gown, all he obtained was an empty shell with none of the contents. There was just no way he could train up 20 Mithril teams, let alone Adamantite ones in merely a year, no matter who he was.

"Well, it does sound a bit unbelievable."

All of the other people present in the room also had their doubts.

"But what does the Sorcerer king Ainz Ooal Gown gain from making such a bluff?"

"The Adventurer's Festival is only a month away. We can all see whether or not his adventurers are actually Adamantite level or not then. There's no way to fake your rank in the Festival, after all. He will only make himself a laughingstock if his adventurers are not up to par."

The Adventurer's Festival was a festival held once a year. Adventurer's Guilds from all over sent their top adventurers to the Festival. Even though Adventurer's Guilds work separately from the country and does not get involved in politics, it was still very important to national prestige to show that your country has an abundance of talent. For the adventurers themselves, it was a good opportunity to show off their own strengths, so that they can gain more prestige and contacts, and get more private requests for work. They could also see just how their strength compares with other adventurers. Even though the Guilds are pretty good at gauging what rank an adventurer should be, it is only through competitions in the Festival that adventurers can really settle the score as to just who is closer to becoming a Mithril adventurer, or which Adamantite adventurer team was the strongest of them all.

Adventurers also shared their stories, and exchanged tips and tricks on how to survive and get stronger with each other. This was the perfect opportunity for Ainz to get his adventurers to spread the world about how glorious the Sorcerer Kingdom really was.


End file.
